Something I Should Remember
by Chowchowluver
Summary: A high school girl named Kagome is haunted by a mysterious memory that keeps coming back to her. She finds a new world that is in the past. Meeting a lot of new people is fun for her, but she has a feeling that she isnt there to make friends.
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Something I Should Remember  
  
Chapter 1: Thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The spring's morning breeze kissed each individual rose and lily in the shrine's garden and playfully danced with the sacred willow trees. Up in the second story window of the house, which lived the family that owned the shrine, was a girl that stood motionless.  
  
The young girl gazed blankly at the ballet dancing leaves, and looked as if she was in her own world. She was an attractive girl was shining black hair that reached a couple inches below her shoulders. And dark mesmerizing eyes that were almost black, they were so brown. She was neatly dressed in her high school uniform that had no wrinkles or stains.  
  
Looking at her you could tell that everything about her was prefect. Her, her grades, her life, well you would think her life was prefect, but the way she just stared out the window made you see that she was truly lonely deep inside.  
  
'Is it time for school yet?' the girl thought to herself looking at her cat watch that had two little cats running around the center, pointing to the minutes and the hour. She let out a sigh. 'Nope, I got 15 minutes.'  
  
She listened to the chimes that came from the bells strung on the sacred tree. "They're so peaceful. Gosh, I guess I'm always so busy I never stopped to really listen to them." Closing her eyes she leaned her head against the wall. Slowly she drifted off to sleep, and then the song changed. It became a shrill whisper that was most uncomforting. Her eyes squeezed together to make you think that she was in a lot of pain.  
  
"It's you. I finally found you. I am so happy. I thought ... You are here .. You need to come .." it was a familiar voice to her but she couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. It giggled, and a blurry picture came into focus. It was barely seeable. It was almost like a silent move. Figures could be seen moving around with ease. It was odd the way she took pleasure in watching them walk side to side.  
  
Then the voice started to sob. "Why did you .. Leave? You. were ..over.. And ... Come .. Back!"  
  
"What?!? Who are you? I don't know you. I'm so confused." She wailed in her dream.  
"You left.. And." It was cut off in an instant as the picture of fuzz was blown away in a wind like motion.  
A frustrated yell reached her ears and a rapping noise filled her head, "Kagome! Ka-gome, you need to get up, your 5 minutes late for school." The voice was Kagome's mother, and she was knocking on her bedroom door with all her might hoping it would slow down time. "Come on hunny!"  
  
Kagome woke with a start. "School!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ms. Higurashi," A sly voice sang to her as she entered the room quietly, and secretly on the ground trying to make it to her seat unnoticed. "I'm so glad you have decided to join us." Kagome looked up from the crawling position she was in at the back of the class and stood up automatically, knowing that she had no escape.  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Kimia." She replied in an equally as happy voice. Looking at the tall, slender man with greased back, gray hair. The big smile slowly appeared upon her face. And the whole class laughed at the scene created by her tardy. "I am hoping I haven't missed anything important, yet."  
  
"No, you haven't." Mr. Kimia's fake smile immediately fell from his face and glared at her with a daring face. "Now I advise you sit down it you know what is best for you."  
  
Kagome stood straight and tall, also making a solute sign with her hands over her forehead. "Yes sir, Mr. Kimia. Sir!" And ran to her sit, blushing as she listened to the last of the applause and laughs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking home pondering what happened at school that day, Kagome started to feel a slight pain in her right hip. Shifting the weight of her backpack on her left shoulder, she massaged her hip with her right hand. 'God, today can't get any worse. Can it?'  
  
"Kagome! Kagome is that you?" A pure innocent boy's voice called out for her.  
  
'Oh man! I can't believe this is happening.' She frowned and slowly turned around to the sweet voice putting on her best show smile. " Oh, hi Hojo. I'm so glad to see you, I've had a horrible day and you're just what I need right now."  
  
"I'm so sorry to hear that Kagome. But I just wanted to catch you before you left. I have something for you." They both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk; Hojo shuffled around in his backpack for something. As she waited she looked back towards her high school. Further back a little tunnel made by hovering trees could be seen.  
  
Confusion filled Kagome's face as she stared at it blankly. "Um, Hojo? Have you ever noticed that little tunnel thing back there?" Kagome pointed to the entrance that everyone seemed to be ignoring.  
  
Hojo stopped looking for whatever he was looking for and looked back to the direction Kagome was pointing in. "What are you talking about Kagome?" He looked back at her with a worried face. "Kagome, maybe you should go home and lay down a bit. Are you ok?"  
  
"Of course." She gently snapped at him not trying to be mean. Why would he ask a silly question like that? Kagome looked back at where she had seen the tunnel and opened her mouth to correct him. But when she found the exact place it had been, nothing was there and she snapped her mouth shut. "Maybe you're right Hojo, I'll go lay down. See you later, you can give me whatever you were looking for later." She spun in the direction of her house and walked, waving back to Hojo with out looking back.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Hojo whispered to her sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Am I going crazy? Or do I just need glasses?' Kagome thought while she rolled over onto her back on her bed so she could look up at her ceiling. 'No, I'm perfectly normal. Good thing today is Friday. I can go back to see if that stupid thing is really there in the morning.'  
"I'll just go to bed early tonight so I can wake up early tomorrow." She resounded with herself, as her eyelids became heavy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Deep Inside

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
Something I Should Remember  
  
Chapter 2: Deep Inside  
  
A child's laughter, a bird's song that told you it was morning, and the cool morning wind that always took you by surprise when you walked outside. That's what greeted Kagome to what she thought was morning. Opening her eyes she woke with no surprise even thought she was laying in an open meadow surrounded by lively trees that sang with the birds and wind.  
  
She sat up supporting herself by putting her hands behind her back to lay softly on the cool grass. "Wow, it is so beautiful here." She said as if talking to someone.  
  
The laughter was heard to the right of Kagome, it was a playful laughter that came from a young girl. It came closer to her and Kagome turned to the right. A little girl hopped threw the high grass and shrieked when she collided with Kagome. She backed away showing a terrified face and whimpering.  
  
"Oh, well hello there. What's your name?" Kagome asked happily to the little girl. The little girl had black hair that only reached to her shoulders. She had light brown orbs for eyes that reminded you of caramel. She stood shocked for what seemed five minutes, as Kagome sat there patiently, looking as happy as ever. Finally the little girl put on a smile that resembled Kagome's, then gave a happy giggle and took her hand.  
  
Urging Kagome the girl tried to pull her up and go the way she had come from. Kagome only returned the little girls smile, and got up still holding the girl's hand. The little girl ran taking Kagome somewhere giggling the whole way. The laughter was too much for Kagome, and only made her laugh, too.  
  
"You didn't even tell me your name yet." Kagome announced still laughing and trying to keep her eyes on the girl, while she moved with lightening fast speed. To think of it the little girl reminded Kagome of someone she might of known. And the feeling Kagome was getting in side her made her think that she should know the mysterious girl. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
The girl just looked back and smiled. Then Kagome noticed that her vision turned slow-mo, and everything turned blurry except for the things she focused on. Kagome immediately stopped laughing and she turned her head to face her right. There off in the corner of the clearing by the tree's edge, was a large shadow, hunched over in a sitting position. The shadow was huge, bigger then any animal that you would think of seeing in these woods.  
  
Suddenly, her vision was back to normal and the speed like it was before. After running in silence with only the young girl's laughter, they stopped in another clearing that didn't have grass as high as the other did. The girl let go of Kagome's hand and ran to the middle of the meadow and looked around her. She put her hand up to her eyes trying to block the sun so she could see better. Kagome watched her skim the trees for something.  
  
The little girl smiled at something she saw in the shadows of the forest. She waved motioning for it to come to her, and giggled once again. A tiny blur of red caught Kagome's eye as it stopped in front of the girl. It was still blurred. The blur wasn't really from the speed of it, but the blur was caused because something wouldn't let her see whatever it was. The only thing Kagome could make was that it was a human in red. But the feeling inside told her that from its speed it wasn't human. What could it be?  
  
Then the girl and the figure started to run around in the field playing tag. The laughter came from both of them. Then it hit her like spasm. It was all coming to her she remembered this scene. Even though the last time she had seen it, it wasn't as clear, she still remembered it. The laughter, the birds, the beautiful wind, and the figures she had seen running around before. Another spasm hit her and she jerked a little more then the first time.  
  
That's when the voice came to her again saying the same things it had before, " I found you. I really found you!" Kagome covered her ears to try and block out the horrific voice. But she could still hear it; the voice was coming from inside her head. The girl and the figure started to spin in circles as Kagome had yet another spasm, this time making her fall to the ground. That spasm had caused the same pain in her right hip that she had felt earlier. She looked up still both her hands still over her ears, and she saw yet again the big shadow from the other meadow.  
  
"Who are you?!? Why are you here?" Kagome sobbed as she layed her head on her knees. "Why? Who?" She took a peek from under her arm, and saw it slowly started to walk away. The nightmare turned ever so black at a slow pace. Kagome had fainted.  
  
"Bing, bing, bing, bing!" The sound of her alarm clock went off. That morning Kagome found herself laying on the floor all wrapped up in her pink blanket. She sat there on the floor shivering, thinking about the nightmare she had just had. 'No, that wasn't a nightmare. It was real. I could tell.' Kagome didn't blink once, as she thought about the formiluar pain in her hip. Something was happening to her and she was scared. 'That was real, and I was scared.' One lonely tear crawled down her cheekbone as she layed there for another 15 minutes, only moving once to look at her clock that was still ringing. 'Oh, good it's only 6:45. I'm still early.'  
  
Her shoes set a steady rhythm as she walked down the crowded street sidewalk. Kagome was deep in thought not ever thinking where she was going. All she was thinking about at the time was where she had seen the tunnel. The dream was totally out of her mind, at the time. The pain in right hip was coming to her once again. Kagome ignored, thinking off why the pain came to her each time it did.  
  
When Kagome walked by the "tunnel area", and in her dream. Was she getting near the tunnel? Kagome stopped and tried to look over the heads of the many people walking along side her. And she say it, the tunnel was right there ahead of her. She broke off in a sprint feeling to excited to control herself. She almost knocked a man to the ground caught his arm before he did. Only a couple more feet! 10, 9, 8 ... What would be inside the blackened tunnel? 6, 5 ... She was almost there! 'I knew I wasn't crazy' she said to herself. 3, 2, 1. Kagome skidded to a halt right in front of; almost making burn marks in her tennis shoes.  
  
She stared at it, now having second thoughts. No, she was going to take this chance. She wanted to walk inside see what was in there and know why she had never noticed it before. Her first few steps were slow and steady. Closing her eyes and fisting her hands she kept walking straight into the dark tunnel. Nothing could be seen at the other end. Kagome opened her eyes, but this time she noticed a spark of light down at the end. She picked up her pace and started to get excited.  
  
Now she could see what was in the light. A small stone plaque was shone by light from a small hole in the treetop. It was the only light that could be seen in the whole tunnel except for the one at the other end was the street she had just come from. On the plaque was a piece of paper. The tunnel was dead quiet; nothing could be heard from the street. And through the hole in the trees was only peaceful blue sky with lazy clouds.  
  
She picked up the piece of paper with out thinking. The note was hand written, and very nice looking. But the paper looked old and the writing in an old fashioned style. Kagome's eyes light with surprise as she read what it said:  
  
Look at the shrine. You will have your answers soon enough.  
  
Would Kagome listen to a stupid note that looked like it was written 500 years ago? Of course she would. It did say she would find her answers soon. 


End file.
